


Away

by Risilliance



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Timeline, Ancestors, Gaurdain, Gen, Sadstuck?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risilliance/pseuds/Risilliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a few bystanders watching in awe at his victory. He could even see a flicker of hope in the closest one's eyes. But it was getting dark, and hope is a dangerous thing. It still wasn't safe here. It still wasn't safe anywhere.</p><p>This was all that was left of her life. Her own name on a few book jackets, an empty house. Perhaps it was better this way. It was always easier to leave when there was nothing left behind. </p><p>A story following Alpha! Dave and Rose and the stuggles they went through in the final days of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I posted this a little while ago but wasn't completly happy with it. I edited a bit, and added some stuff in light of the recent update. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

He flexed his wrist, feeling the katana in his hand, good and heavy, not one of those cheap ones he used in his youth. Blood dripped down the side of the unbroken blade, a scarlet ribbon. 

Mirth had not left the smaller ones eyes, yet fear was present in the other's. Their face paint had smeared, in some cases flecked with red. Dave Strider watched as blood poured out of their open wounds, and smirked to himself. He had killed both of them. And he knew the intent was clear, when, as the first body hit the ground, he whispered so only he himself could hear,

This one's for you, Jade.

And still again as his sword pierced the other's neck,

This one's for you.

His iShades vibrated slightly with a new notification.

TT: Strider.

There were a few bystanders watching in awe at his victory. He could even see a flicker of hope in the closest one's eyes. But it was getting dark, and hope is a dangerous thing. It still wasn't safe here. It still wasn't safe anywhere.

"You need to get out of here. All of you." Dave said softly, but he knew they heard. "Whoever she sent to clean up this mess will be here soon. Go."

But he stood there, basking in his victory for a minute longer. The glory was tainted by the knowledge that tomorrow, none of this would matter. No liberation would follow. No one was free yet. No one would ever be free again.

TT: Strider.

Tomorrow, there would be a new figurehead, a new puppet she would manipulate. There would be repercussions against the blood he had spilled tonight. Others would pay for what he had done. The price on his head would rise.

TT: It's been long enough.  
TT: Either you have been victorious, or they've slayed you. Which is it?  
TT: Strider.  
TT: Dave?

The mad hunt for his head would begin soon.

TT: Answer me.  
TG: calm the fuck down lalonde  
TG: im fine  
TT: I presume they're dead now.

Dave's eyes blazed like rubies behind the dark of his shades.

TG: yeah  
TG: theyre dead.  
TG: theyre gone now

The wind tossed his hair around gently, stirring up the streets and carrying along various papers. He saw a few SBaHJ movie posters. A newspaper. His face on a wanted poster.

TT: Did anyone see your heroics?

She wanted him alive.

TG: yeah lalonde  
TG: people saw what happened  
TG: and i know not everyone watching was on our side

To kill him would make him a martyr. To kill him would mean inspiring a rebellion.  
To imprison him would kill whatever hope they had left.

TT: You need to get out of there.  
TT: Get to the rendezvous point. 

She would publicly torture him. People would hear his horrific screams in the middle of the night. He would not inspire a rebellion. He would inspire fear.

TT: Once you get here, we'll go over the plans once more.  
TT: Then we'll go after the High Chaplin.

More people would die. 

TT: Strider?

He stared at his katana, watching the blood drip, drip, drip…

TG: no

There was a pause before she answered.

TT: No?  
TG: no

He assassinated the presidents. Their dead bodies lay before him. But it wouldn't matter tomorrow. People would still die.

TT: What do you mean, no?  
TG: no  
TG: because nothing we do is going to make a difference

She would experiment on blood color until it rained from the sky. She would drown the earth until there wasn't anything left. She would kill everyone until there was no one left to govern. And then she'd move on to another planet.

TT: Strider, we've been over this.  
TG: yeah yeah  
TG: if were all gonna die then the least we can do is take some of them down with us  
TG: that’s what you said isnt it  
TG: well guess what rose  
TG: i did my part  
TG: im done  
TG: were going to die  
TG: and nothing you can say or do is going to change that  
TT: Dave,  
TT: the resistance needs you.  
TG: what resistance  
TG: its barely hanging by a thread  
TG: in the end were only going to cause more suffering  
TT: What about everything that's happened? Everything we stand for? Does that all mean nothing to you?  
TG: gogdammit rose  
TG: im done  
TG: i did what I came to do  
TG: im fucking done

He looked down in the puddle of blood he was standing in. It was a good thing his shoes were already red. 

TG: look  
TG: no hard feelings  
TT: No one said anything about hard feelings, Strider. Unless you're harboring any.  
TG: dammit rose  
TG: we don’t have time for any of your phsycobabble  
TG: just  
TG: look  
TG: you can handle fieri by yourself  
TG: you don’t need me  
TG: you didn’t need me to handle these guys either

His ears picked up the sound of a siren, no doubt one headed for him. He was wondering when they would come.

TT: You're wrong, Dave. It's nice to have a companion.  
TT: These are dark time we live in.  
TG: yeah  
TG: and im fed up with it  
TG: just  
TG: good luck with the rest of your resistance  
TG: but im done

It seemed like years had passed as he waited for her to respond.

TT: I see.  
TT: You're quitting on us.  
TG: i didnt fucking say that  
TT: You aren't denying it either.  
TG: rose come one  
TG: its not like that

These were dark times they lived in. There was no denying that.

TG: i dont want to quit  
TG: but I cant do this anymore  
TG: ive made up my mind rose  
TG: im leaving  
TG: and theres nothing you can do to stop me

The sirens steadily became louder. 

TT: Where will you go?

A tremor he was glad no one would see went down his spine, and he shivered.

TG: away

Away. Seemed a good a place as any. Anywhere but here.

TT: I see.  
TT: Fine.  
TG: no lalonde  
TG: don’t be like that  
TT: No. I understand. Fine.  
TT: Goodbye, Strider.  
TT: Perhaps one day we will meet again.

He looked up into the starry sky.

TG: yeah maybe  
TG: and rose  
TG: just

God, he hated goodbyes.

TG: take care of yourself  
TG: be careful

But Rose Lalonde had already disconnected.

And so, just before the sirens reached their maximum volume, Dave Strider mounted his skateboard, and gently rose into the starry night sky.

No one was ever reported to see him again.


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the first Chapter from Rose's point of view.

Rose Lalonde stared at her computer screen, something just short of anger in her eyes as she watched the red text crawl across the chat log.

TG: im leaving  
TG: and theres nothing you can do to stop me

A million thoughts raced through her mind as her fingers danced on the keyboard, wondering how to respond. She wanted to be angry. But that wouldn't be fair to either of them. She wanted to be upset. She wanted to be sad. She wanted to feel hurt. A small part of her was even holding out to go grimdark. 

But she only allowed herself to feel the tiniest bit of betrayal. 

So while she wanted to scream at her friend, her comrade, the man who was like a brother to her to stop being so incredibly selfish, she only asked him,

TT: Where will you go?

He responded,

TG: away

And despite the many miles separating them, she could feel the wild, intense fear behind the word. Dave Strider didn't know where he was going next. And though he was afraid, Rose knew he didn't care. 

A dangerous combination, she thought, to have fear of your next destination, and yet have a certain apathy towards the outcome. There was a finality attached to his word, a sense of closure buried deep inside. A hidden meaning, almost.

Her only friend in this world, this fight, was leaving.

The anger that surged through her was sudden and shocking, a bolt of lightning during the calmest storm. How dare he give up? How could he leave her to fight the war alone, to hold the rebellion up on her shoulders? She was already coming apart at the seams. For these last few years, he had been her anchor, the only thing keeping her on the ground, keeping her going.

And he was leaving. 

After a long moment, struggling to keep her composure, and knowing full well that this would be the last conversation they would have, she responded,

TT: I see.  
TT: Fine.  
TG: no lalonde  
TG: dont be like that  
TT: No. I understand. Fine.

Her heart sank as she typed her final words to him.

TT: Goodbye, Strider.  
TT: Perhaps one day we will meet again. 

Her trembling hands slammed the laptop shut. She never read his last words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long and that it's so painfully short. I plan on having the next chapter up in a couple days or so. Thank you for reading!


	3. Acceleration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Rose decides to take matters into her own hands.

The house was cold and empty, as it had always been. The only sound was that of the rushing water beneath the house, an ever present reminder of the changing tides. 

Rose Lalonde knew what it felt like to fight a loosing battle. She had felt the loss of every drop of blood spilled, had crumbled under the weight of constant hopelessness. And, having access to the world beyond, she knew what it felt like to know that every death would be a life lost in vain. 

He had warned her against consulting the oracles, but caught in the adrenalin of the blood and the water, she had not listened. And when he asked her, hours later, as to what the outcome would be, she lied. 

She said they would win.

She regretted the words the moment they left her mouth, but she was powerless to take them back, powerless against her own will. And it was as if she could physically feel every soul that ceased to exist, believing that they were dying for a worthy cause, believing that things were going to change because of the sacrifices they made. Believing in her. They who have died so that others might live.

And Dave, the one person she knew she could trust. He was gone now too. 

Rose Lalonde knew what it felt like to fight a loosing battle. But even she had not foreseen her only friend leaving her to fight the war alone.

"The tides are changing," she muttered bitterly to herself, but there was no one around to capture her words.

It was dark inside. The curtains had been drawn closed, a veil over the various blueprints and battle plans. There were a few books, books penned by her own hand, scattered on the coffee table, as well as some Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff movies. She remembered teasing him for the preposterous amount of transparent 'irony,' but in the end, she had to admit that it was brilliant. The messages within them would be clear only to those who needed to hear it.

This was all that was left of her life. Her own name on a few book jackets, an empty house. Perhaps it was better this way. It was always easier to leave when there was nothing left behind. She stared at the floor, a tear coming to her eye when she imagined the little feet of her daughter running across the hardwood floors. She would be safe here. Alone, isolated, but safe for the first fifteen years of her life. After that, she would be on her own in a world she shouldn't belong in, forced to fight a war that shouldn't be hers, but was. That was the way the cards were dealt. That was the was it had to be.

An image came to mind. Her daughter, fifteen or sixteen years old, slaughtered by the trident that her enemy wielded.

In was then that the sole tear disappeared, replaced by a fierce defiance. She would not let this happen. 

It was time to abandon the plan. If Dave wouldn't help her take down the High Chaplin, she would do it herself. And from there, she'd go after the Condesce. She would kill her, or be killed. And this time, it was her who had the dangerous apathy, her who was being reckless. She didn't know what would happen. And she didn't care.

Rose Lalonde looked once more around the room, took her knitting needles, and left without another thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long and that it's so short. I'm really horrible with updates but I'm going to try to have the next chapter up asap!

**Author's Note:**

> I felt really inspired by the update because Dave. 
> 
> I might do one for each of the Alpha gaurdians but we'll see.


End file.
